Chief Wars: Monster Mayhem
by SplendidArc
Summary: The Chief lands on a world, where human sized Kaiju and actual humans live in peace. But as new threats appear on the horizon, can this peace last?
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Hey my fellow fans! Today I'm going to be typing my stories thru my I pod touch with this interesting new app that allows me to do so. It acts a lot like Microsoft word but it isn't for those of you who are wondering out there.

This is an interesting idea that I came up with for a story. What if the monsters of the Godzilla universe lived in peace and harmony with humans, or, as close as peace can get to. This is my idea for said story, however it will be crossed over with halo. Making this my first edition to Cheif Wars!

Enough talkin, time to get writing.

And one more thing, all the mains are any where from 6-9 feet tall, and there are species like Angurian and Godzillian that I'm sure who can figure out who they are exactly.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Cortana continued to check the systems of the Forward unto Dawn fading power as she continued to scan the area for any planet or source of materials from which they could perhaps hope to live on and repair their vessel.

She had been constantly checking and rechecking the scanners constantly, hoping to get some sort of reading, but to her loss, she had no such luck.

"Damn it." she muttered. It had already been a few days since they had escaped the destruction of the Ark, and while she had activated the Dawns distress signal. She was beginning to think that rescue might never come.

In her holographic representation of herself, she looked at the Chief's cryo pod. She stood there for some time, thinking, or in her case processing, if they would make it out alive.

Cortana shook her head. No. They had been lucky enough to survive this far, they would not stop until they reach friendly controlled space.

That's when something pinged on the sensors. She turned around, and began quickly shuffling through the data on what she found, and after a few minutes, smiled.

It was a planet, larger than Earth, but still retained roughly the same gravity to maintain regular human life. Not that the Chief couldn't survive there, of which he could. But this information would prove to be most useful when she and the Chief landed there.

Though she couldn't get much more than that on the planet, she began to initiate the thawing of her Spartan protector.

As for the Chief, he soon opened his eyes and realizing that there could be trouble on board, he popped open the hatch and began to float away from the pod towards the AI's projection.

"Sleep well, Chief?" asked Cortana.

Chief nodded and then replied with a question of his own, "What's the situation, Cortana?"

"We're approaching a planet now Chief, not much more info than that."

"So we're essentially running in blind."

"That just about sums it up, Chief."

Though she couldn't see it, John frowned. To him going into unknown territory's as practically suicidal. True, in there current situation they had little choice, but the Spartan didn't have to like it.

"Whats the ship's status?" he asked.

"Besides being burned and sliced in half, and a bunch of systems being totaled, the ships just fine Chief." responded Cortana.

The Chief nodded as he proceeded to remove his MA5C-ICWS assault rifle from its weapons rack.

"Any ideas on how to get down?"

"A few, but one is I might be able to use the Dawns maneuvering systems to see of I can get it to land correctly."

The Chief thought about it. Landing the Dawn would allow for a FOB to be set up faster, but if done incorrectly, could damage or destroy the ship completely, with him on it.

"Can it be done?" he asked as he plucked a MG6 magnum out of the air as it floated in zero G.

Cortana then struck a dramatic pose as if she had been mortally wounded and replied,"Chief, I'm offended."

Chief couldn't help but smile a little at Cortana's play. She had been a true friend as well as a great asset on the battlefield.

"All right Cortana, let's do this." stated the Chief.

"You got it Chief."

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Little did they know that the planet that was before them, was filled with life. And intelligent life at that.

A bright streaking light was seen in the night sky, slowly burning and brighting as it lay seemingly motionless in the sky.

In the Aksim Ocean...

A lone Anguirian soldier stood guard atop one of the towers on the A.S carrier the 'Kings Wings'.

This however was no ordinary soldier, this soldier was a commando.

"Sergeant Bugges!"

The Anguirian commando whirled around to face his superior officer.

He quickly saluted his Captain...

"Captain Tharce, I didn't notice you there sir."

The Godzillian smiled. He had known James Bugges to be a competent soldier that would do the right thing when needed, pushing aside the fact that the two of them had been buddies since hatching, he knew the Anguirian commando like the back of his hand.

"At ease Sergeant, there's no need to be formal now,"

"Yes sir." replied the commando as he lowered his paw.

Both longtime friends turned their heads to the stars and gazed at them for sometime, entranced by their beauty.

It was then that Tharce broke the silence,"How are you?"

Bugges sighed, and turned to his superior officer and said, "To be honest,

I have just been exhausted with everything that's been going on recently."

"Such as?"

" I haven't seen my mate in so long, my offspring may hatch soon, and I'm not there, comforting my wife and cradling the egg, instead I'm out here, being just slightly taller than the humans on board, and thinking about it has just made me exhausted."

Tharce nodded. While he had not found a mate as of yet, he did know what it felt like to be in a similar situation.

"Don't worry about it, they'll be fine. After all, that's one of the benefits of being a commando. Not only are you, what the humans call,'one of the toughest sons of of bitches ever' , but you also have your family under guaranteed protection under the Allied Species leadership."

"Yeah, but still it just bugs me that I'm not there with my wife right now."

Tharce put a hand on Bugges shoulder pad, "Hey, you see that."

Bugges turned to his superior. "What?"

"There, up in the sky. Look." Tharce pointed to the approximate location of the object in question.

Bugges followed down the path of Tharce's arm and saw... Well.. What he first thought of as a meteor.

"That thing' a bit big, don't you think?" asked Tharce.

Bugges didn't say anything, only watched as the bright light grew in size, and with a roar, sailed overhead. The two only continued to watched as it sailed right over the Carrier, and within moments, crashed onto the nearby island.

CRASH!

The two could only gaze and wonder at the sight before them as the alien craft slammed into the dirt of the island, spewing dirt, rock and dust into the air and continued to do so until it reached a small hill that finally stopped it.

As the smoke began to clear, and the alarm on the carrier began to ring, they saw it for what it truly was.

It was a large ship, bigger than some of the airships that the humans used. It was colored gray, and white human writing on the side of the ship saying UNSC Forward Unto Dawn.

"Holy bottle fish, did you see that Tharce?" said a disbelieved Bugges.

"I see it, but I don't want to-"

"Captain Tharce, get your team ready and meet me at the unloading bay, on the double soldier!" shouted a voice through the ships speakers.

Commander Brigginson, a hefty human and by no means small, he was an adept leader at commanding Naval ships against enemy forces.

Unfortunately terrible at ground operations.

Tharce sighed, he was not the best commander to be dealing with a first contact scenario, but at the moment Tharce had no choice but to put up with the Incessant commanders orders.

Tharce touched his communicator which was inside his ear for easier and quicker communication to friendly forces.

"Were on our way Commander." he replied, and motioned to Bugges to follow him off deck.

"Think well get a kick out of this one sir?" asked Bugges.

Tharce looked at him as he unlocked the hatch that led to the inside of the ship.

"I think a kick will be quite the understatement of the century."

(=) (=) (=) (=)

For those of u who have questions, all will be answered in time. This is just an idea so tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 2: Complications

Hey guys, this is SplendidArc, rolling in with another installment of Chief Wars: Monster Mayhem.

For Those of you wondering, every type of monster ever featured in the Godzilla series will appear here, and they'll have an interesting twist to the governments here.

Hehehe, this chapter gonna get good.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Chief picked himself up off the floor that he had been tossed onto by the crash. Apparently, the bar of feel he had been holding onto was not as stable as he once thought. He had held on tight, tight enough to bend the Vanadium steel used in the construction of all UEG and UNSC starships. However, it was already loose by the time he grabbed onto it and in the resulting crash, the steel bar gave away and the Chief fell to the deck.

"Rough ride, huh big guy?" asked Cortana.

"Yeah, now let's see whats outside."

Then a voice of which he had not heard before suddenly cried out, "Help!"

Chief whirled around in the empty corridors of the broken and otherwise dead ship, that cry sounded like it had come from inside the ship itself.

More specifically, the storage room.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you, guess it's a bit late though." said Cortana.

"What is it Cortana?"

"We have a stowaway, more specifically a UNSC Marine by the name of Cpl. James Harrington."

"Your kidding me, some one actually survived?" asked Chief.

"Yeah, in a sealed section of the Dawn and supposedly had tons of MRE's there, but yeah."

Chief shook his head as he started heading down the dark corridors of the ship and for the for the storage room, "And you're telling me this now?"

"More important things were needed to be taken care of first. Besides Chief, it's only been about three days since the Arc incident. It was plausible to begin with that he survived."

The Chief shook his head. Marines were essentially that backbone of the UNSC ground forces. They were easy to train, and depending what they were specifically trained into, could be very useful.

John never had a problem with the Marines, as a matter of fact the only class of military soldier that he and his Spartan II's never got along with we're the ODSTs, more colorfully known as the 'HellJumpers' , hence their motto, 'Feet first into Hell!'.

ODSTs were never trained, they were only chosen. It was essentially the reason why you would never see any rookie ODSTs as they were chosen from veteran Marines, or Army personnel.

The ODSTs that he had dealt with in the past he had never had pleasant experiences with, as he had been called far more colorful names than 'freak'.

John turned a corner and there in a door way on his left, lay the Marine, his left arm bent and twisted in an unnatural way and the rest of his body, buried under a pile of crates far too heavy for the Marine to lift alone.

"A Spartan!" cried the Marine as he saw the Spartan in the dim light that there was, lift the crates and toss them away.

Eventually enough of the crates had been removed that the Spartan managed to move the Marine out from under the remaining crates.

"Corporal, can you stand up?" asked the Chief?

The Marine began to stand, only to cry out in pain and crumple to floor, just as the Spartan caught him.

"Sorry sir, I just-"

"There's no need to be sorry Corporal. There's no way you could have seen this happening. Now is not the time to-" the Chief stopped as he began to listen.

Through the dark corridors of the Dawn, one would think that no sound could be heard.

But the Chief knew better than to let his guard down, as it had proved to be more beneficial than not.

"Sir, what is it-"

"Quiet Marine."commanded the Chief.

The Marine wisely decided to keep his mouth shut, not that he wanted to disobey the orders of a superior officer ( let alone that officer be a spartan), but he had so many questions that he wanted answers to.

Where we're they? What's their situation? What happened to the crew? Why was he he only one left?

So many questions needed to be answered, and that's when he finally heard the sound.

The sound was familiar and unknown to him at the same time, freaky no doubt, but that's when he heard something that's sounded like to equivalent of a overpowered flamethrower, of which even the dumbest of people would have registered as impossible.

"We need to get outside and find out what is going on Chief," stated Cortana through the MJOLINRs speakers. "Corporal, I suggest that you lay low until we clear the area of hostile forces. Once we have done so well return with gathered supplies and hopefully reinforcements. Chief-"

"On it Cortana." replied the Chief as if he knew what she was implying.

He picked up the Marine by the waist and placed him back in the room from where he originally was found.

"Hey wait a sec, I don't wanna stay here! Sir you might require assistance." stated the Marine as he attempted to get back up, only to cry out in panic and crumple to the floor again.

"That's good enthusiasm Corporal, but your in no condition to be doing any fighting." the Chief then bent over until his faceplate was mere inches away from the tip of the Marines helmet.

"Stay here, and keep out of trouble."

John then turned away and sped off to secure the perimeter of the Dawn, leaving the Marine cramped inside the room.

"I hate it when shit like this happens," muttered the Marine.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Captain Tharces spines lit up like a Christmas tree as he suddenly released his Atomic Breath on to a small group of Mutant pirates, blasting apart a few Krystallakians and an Obsidonian.

He ducked back behind a piece of stray metal from the unkown ship as he reloaded his Stampede ECS Rifle.

The Stampede was one of the few known rifles to be able to gut through both Godzillian and Destroyainian hides with relative ease and as such did not require specialized bullets for penetration power.

The two biggest down falls to this over powered rifle however was that very few had been created thus far as it was a relatively new rifle, and the fact that you had to have near perfect maintenance on it, otherwise it would not fire at all, due to the fact that it was a very touchy gun unlike the other weapons of the Allied Species or the Human-Cybernetics Alliance, which could practically be thrown into the dirt and pulled back out and fire a full clip with out a stutter.

Tharce had wanted one of these monster rifles and been lucky enough to get his hands on one.

"Damn pirates, always sticking their noses where they don't belong, like right now, for instance." shouted Tharce as he leaned out of cover and blasted another Obsidonian, instantly cutting through the rock monster and essentially reducing him to nothing more than a little magma covered with ash.

The assignment had been simple enough from the beginning. Get in there, retrieve whatever you could find, and get out. Tharce knew from experience that rarely did a mission ever go as planned, and as such, had requested that a fire team of human Marines to accompany them I case things got out of hand.

The Captain was right on the money, for as soon as they had landed, they discovered that a band of Pirates had taken an interest in in finding anything that was worth something to them. After that things escalated from a simple mission, to a straight up firefight, and the fact that it was in pitch black darkness did not help things at all.

"Bugges, I need suppression fire on the right flank, now!" shouted Tharce on the Comm as he dodged another burst of small arms fire from a Obsidonian squad coming from the right side.

Tharce had managed to duck and find cover behind another one of the stranger alien plates that had flown off and gotten itself lodged in the ground.

Tharce looked down to his arm as he saw his blood seeping from a wound that had penetrated his tough hide. He had already begun to feel the effects of his species regenerative abilities come into play, but that still didn't diminish the pain that came along with it.

"Can't get into position sir, I'm pinned down!" replied the Angurian Commando over the comm.

"Damn it!"

Just when things stared looking like mission failure, a streak of brown in the sky caught Tharce's attention. The streak soared over the the band of Pirates and stopped, revealing a very thin, but lean Rodanian Commando.

"BONZAI!" shouted the Rodanian as he unleashed a torrent of rounds from his twin Rayven CS 18 sub machine guns, forcing the enemy to duck behind cover.

"Jurdoc!" shouted Tharce over the chaos, who was glad to see his old friend.

The Rodanian quickly sped away at the last moment before the Pirates started their counter attack on him.

Jurdoc was not finished however, as he constantly sped over the battle field, then stop mid air and release a storm of bullets, only to fly away again and repeat the maneuver.

Tharce smiled, but that was soon wiped from his face as he smelled something that could only mean one thing.

"Jurdoc, get out of there! There's a-"

Before he could finish, a large explosion cut him off and a purple beam streaked from within the explosion, nearly missing Jurdocs as he again sped away.

After that, Tharce hoped that it was not what he believed it to be, and unfortunately, a soulless screech confirmed his fears.

"Oh shit, we've got a purple spewing shit mess over here!" shouted one of the human marines.

Tharces heart sank, a 'purple spewing shit mess' was the short hand version of saying that a Destroyanian had entered the battlefield. And for good reason that they should be cautious.

While Godzillians were excellent fighters in any scenario, Destroyanians were even more so because of their tendency to 'render a entire area in health for living' which to most soldiers was an understatement. this was all excluding their ferocious and violent nature, and tendency to cause multiple massacres.

Because they breathed Micro Oxygen, Destroyanians have been known in the past to destroy so much life in an area, that the area that was affected would have to be closed off to the public.

The only monster that had been able to defeat a Destroyanian in battle were Godzillians, for obvious reasons. This, however, did NOT mean that the outcome was the same every time

Tharce knew that the only way to win this fight was if he got in there a fought a battle with the Destroyanian.

"Not a problem," he told himself as he got out of cover just as the Destroyah appeared.

The pirate Mutant saw the Godzillian and prepared himself for battle.

What ever the outcome was, to describe it as a simple 'fight' would be an understatement.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Yes so now some early Qand A

Y use nerd weapons?

Because that since this is a new world, that had firearms that would be different than ours, nerf fit the bill perfectly.

What r the Human marines wearing for their gear? Similar stuff to what our soldiers to day use, and the same goes for the monsters.

Well that's all for now, c y'all later!


	3. Just so you know

Hey Guys! Back with another chapter of Chief Wars:Monster Mayhem! Ok well it's not really a chapter on the story itself, but just telling you guys about how the world that Chief landed in works.

And by the way, since I forgot to do this in the first place.

I ... DON'T ... OWN... GODZILLA... HALO... OR... NERF... DO... YOU... LAWYERS... UNDERSTAND?

Good then I don't have to fucking repeat myself.

So anywho, I left you guys off with a cliffhanger last chapter, and for people who are Fans of Nerf guns, I am using said weapons in this story because I don't have the time to go and make up my own weapons. Instead, I found Nerf weapons to fit the bill perfectly and with some modifications I can make the rounds they fire more accurate to the weapons specialty.

On to the notion of Factions and the state this world is in right now.

Well as you have heard, there's something called the Allied Species which , I'd wager you guys have played Godzilla Unleashed, is mostly comprised of Earth defender monsters. With the exception of Titanoaaurus.

Why Titanosaurus? I just don't see him as a Mutant as his physical appearance to me seems too... Natural to his environment unlike biollante and Destroyah, Titanosaurus seems more natural than other Mutants.

There fore that means that the Allied Species consists of Godzillians, Angurians, Rodanians, Mosurians, Baragonions, Mandanians, Gorosaurians, Komungans, Kamacurians, Zillians, Ceasarians, Titantians, Kongans, and Varanians.

These species make up the Allied Species units.

The Alliance between the Cybernetic and humans is very basic, to put it in a nutshell, the humans, who are the ANH or Allied Nations of Humanity, started experimenting with some technology in making AIs. This happened a few decades ago or about 70 years.

But they eventually had so many failures, that they actually needed a base point to start from, said base point they chose was Organics, and eventually came out with the Mecha Godzilla series. Since however, it was a merge of beast and machine, they had then come to the fact that they had instead of creating an AI, brought this Godzillian back from the Dead as it had most of its memories still intact, enough to remember its name.

The humans were baffled once they realized this, and tried to destroy it. However, instead, the Mecha Godzilla, who was named Kiryu struck a deal with the humans.

It would help them in creating an AI that was purely Machine instead of going off of Organics.

Years later,the Machines were now working for the humans and the humans were living a life of luxury. The Machines, along with Kiryu, declared that they were their own Nation, and declared that they be granted their freedom.

The ANH however, was deeply divided on this issue, some wanted to give them the right of being their own independent race, after all, it was best to avoid conflict.

However others ignored them and continued to work their Machines.

Eventually the humans were at war with each other, with the Machines fighting with the ANH against the newly created CNH, Confederate Nations of Humanity.

The war continued to drag on until the CNH started invading Allied Species territory to gain more resources for the war.

Big mistake.

As soon as the Allied Species stepped into the picture, the CNH would be dissolved in a matter of months, due to the power of three forces bearing down on their newly created country.

After the war, the Cybernetics named themselves the RCU, or the Republic of Cybernetic Units.

The Humans then allied with the RCU, and since then the there have been two Governments living in the Sane area at the same time.

Now you guys are probably asking your selves, how would that even work?

Because, since the the other two continents, besides the human controlled one were already controlled and populated by the other factions, the Allied Species and the Mutants,( As the Mutant Government does not have a name for itself) the only place they could go was the Continent of Yershiwa. However, this proved to be unwise due to the unstable Geography and the lack of necessary materials to build their Nation upon, instead they chose to stay with the humans and lived were they lived. The Governments would only have control over their citizens.

The Races that made up the RCU are the MechaGodzilla III and II versions, the MOGUERA platforms, and Jet Jaguars.

The Mutants, before they were unified, shared the fate of the Allied Species: divided, weak, and tribal. However, both sides experienced a need for unity. This event was centuries before the invention of the Machine gun when humanity was still using crude warfare tactics.

The Humans sailed to the other lands to gain new lands and new resources and stumbled upon the lands of which the Mutants already lived.

The ANH took advantage of this and began to systematically wipe them out, it was only by the Unity under the leadership of one SpaceGodzillain named Helance that they were able to drive the humans out.

The races that would create the Allied Species, had the same encounter, however, while the two sides fought with each other, a Mosurian, named Luanna Berfrost, created the Children of the Nine Moons organization.

This Organization, while made for peaceful relations, was built under the religion that all Mosurians followed, another story for another time. This Organization would later build their own personal country that was to the north off the coast of the

The helped the two sides get to peace quickly enough to prevent further loss of life.

The two sides signed an agreement and have been allies ever since.

Three decades after the creation of the RCU, the Mutants had expanded their territory to he point where the RCU, the ANH, and the AS (Allied Species) began to question wether their current leader, a Destroyan by the name of Vuleck Caldromak, was of sound mind.

It had been theorized by the ANH that if they kept expanding, that eventually it would lead to war. The AS, RCU, and ANH tried to diplomatically resolve this problem with the Mutants, to no such luck as upon arriving in the Capital, the three representatives were attacked and slaughtered.

What came next was know only as the Great War, with all three factions facing off against the Mutants.

It was a long and bloody war, and with the new technologies, was even bloodier.

To end the war, the ANH decided to use Nuclear Warheads on the Mutants, five were dropped before the leader of the Mutants was killed anderson replaced with Helance, (humans have the shortest life span while some monsters can live indefinently) .

With the death of the old leader, Helance put the war to a stop.

Ever since then however, the AS, the RCU, and the ANH have been keeping on their toes about the Mutants, and this continues to the point where Master Chief makes land fall.

If you all are wondering then yes I will eventually put this in Timeline form, this was just to give you guys an idea of what the history is of this world and I will add more as things go on.

See ya guys later.


	4. Chapter 3: New Allies

Hey guys! I just want to say one thing... GIT R DONE! Hahahaa...

... Ok fine I watched recently the Blue Collar Comedy tour, and I have to say, Larry must either be a natural at being funny, or just plain stupid.

Some people say both, I say he's a natural.

By the way, for all you Lovers of the Redneck Jokes, "If you walk your dog and you both pee on the same tree around the corner, you might be a redneck!"

Thanks for your time guys, enjoy this chapter.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Chief pushed aside some debris as he began to dig through loose materials that had been thrown around inside during the ships landing.

More Gunfire sounded of in the distance, though much closer than it had been before. The Spartan smiled, hopefully reinforcements, but for what battle? Was the Covenant still around?

John pushed through the last bit of debris and saw the bright light of sunshine, he pulls himself out and finds himself on top of the broken frigate. He hears the sounds of gunfire and whirls around to see three creatures wielding weapons firing upon him.

Chief ducks and dodges the rounds as he makes for cover, all the while unloading rounds on the strange creatures.

He finds a piece of shredded metal from the Dawns hull to hide behind, and takes a look at the creatures. The first two had very strange appearances, both were white skinned and had strange crystals protruding from their backs, each had a tail and resembled a very theropod like stance, one wore what looked like an explosives vest, while the other wore only a vest and a strange device on it's arm. The third and final creature however was the one that actually surprised Chief the most.

It's skin was very rock like, with lava red cracks seeping from its joints, while its mouth was litter ally dripping lava as if it were drooling, and while it did have a tail, Chief could not believe that he was even having to fight such strange creatures.

"Woah ... That's not something you see every day, I'd be careful John." warned Cortana.

"Much appreciated Cortana." said the Chief as he began to open fire on the creatures which quickly dove to the side to evade the fire. Chief got back under cover and reloaded his rifle, just as one of the purple spines creatures got out of cover for a brief second.

But that second was all it needed as it released a stream of purple energy from its mouth, impacting against the Titanium-A alloy, leaving a scorch mark.

Cortana picked up on this, and said to the Chief,"John those... Creatures are able to fire concentrated bursts of energy from their mouths, we need to be careful. We dont know what damage it could do to the MJOLNIR if it got hit."

Chief nodded. The Spartan never, under any circumstances, underestimated his opponents. That never meant that he couldn't be surprised, but even then he had always been able to act and win. He wasn't going to go down now, he had to find a way back to UNSC space and back home.

Chief pulled out his M6G Magnum and came out from the cover. The monsters took his opportunity to begin firing on the Chief again, but before they could even finish their clips, the Chief used the scope of the high powered pistol to put a few bullet holes in the two purple spined creatures, two in the chest, one in the head.

The rock creature, seeing that it's two teammates were easily killed, released a roar and charged the Spartan head on.

The Spartan quickly holstered his weapon, and got ready for close combat. The rock monster struck first, lashing out with a strike with its left hand. Chief ducked under the swing, and grabbed the monster by it's foot, pulling its feet out from under it.

Before the the monster could react, John slammed down with one fist, and cracked through the rock on the OTHER side of the monsters body.

Chief pulled his hand out of the hole he had just made in the monster as it began to scream and wail in pain as lava flowed out of its wounds. The Spartan quickly pulled out his Magnum and ended the creatures life with a bullet to the head, the monster then stops all movement and the Chief moves on to scavenge what he could off the bodies.

They had very little in terms of weight and supplies and therefore this group was only a scouting party, this told him that whoever he was fighting has a good grasp of military tactics as these soldiers were lightly armored and the weapons they had were easy to hold.

Chief then moved on as Cortana presented her findings to her partner. "Chief, those creatures, oh your gonna love this, we're radiating an actual radiation signature. And the fact that they were able to release energy from their bodies means that they may have other abilities as well. I advise extreme caution when dealing with these creatures."

"Noted," replied John as he made his way to where there was more gun fire and other sounds that John didn't quite recognize. He moved over a large price of armor plating and ripped it out of the ground, wielding it like it was a blast proof shield. He then took out his assault rifle and began advancing towards where the real battle lay.

He climbed a mound of dirt and debris in order to get a better look onto the field and to help him in the cover of darkness. As he climbed he thought about what the situation was exactly. He had landed on a planet filled with monsters and other things he really didn't want to think about right now, his ship was totaled, and his only form of support was one UNSC Marine.

John shrugged as he calculated the odds, to him, numbers told a huge story of a battle. However, he and his brothers and sisters had defied insurmountable odds before, he could do it again.

As the Spartan leaned over the ridge, his eyes widened in shock.

The battle field was a wide prairie, rocks and peicrs of the ships hill were used as cover. To his left, a group of creatures of the same races as before, though some were a little more armored than the ones he saw earlier.

To his right, he saw more creatures, though these he could tell were totally different races.

And there was one in particular that he was quite surprised to find.

"Chief... there's humans over their using suppression firing to keep the enemy's heads down. At least their not stupid." stated Cortana plainly.

"I'm more inclined to know as to how are humans here in the first place." replied John as he continued looking over the battle field. As it were thee we're several other races that had been fighting alongside the humans, there were some with large spiny carapaces on their backs as well as spines trailing the tops of heir tails and a head that looked like a cross between a crocodile and a ceratopsian.

A few others were flying up high, however these were few as only four had been causing the otherwise much annoyance.

But the most notable two creatures of both sides were the two in the middle, firing at each other with both guns and their respective powers.

The right figure resemble led a black, bipedal dinosaur, with strong looking arms, thick legs, a muscular tail, three rows of tall blue spines ran the creatures length, and a vaguely mammalian head with fiery eyes was at the top.

The creature possessed enormous amounts of power, it's spines lighting up like a christmas tree, and rearing it's head like a snake ready to strike, released a brilliant beam of radioactive energy that streaked its way towards the other figure, while it still fired with a strange revolver in one hand, and a assault rifle in the other.

The other creature, dodged the beam with surprising agility, due to the fact that it looked even more ferocious and powerful than the first creature. To be frank, to the Chief it looked like someone combined a monster with a bat and a crab.

The monster had a carapace similar to those of crustaceans, with powerful arms and legs. Any more and the Chief would have suggested it was the Devil incarnate.

This creature however, relied only as his breath weapon as a attack as the two whirled around in the battle, firing their respective weapons at each other while ducking and hiding behind cover when needed.

Chief immediately made a decision, that would give him new enemies and hopefully new allies.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Tharce blasted the ground where the Destroyan had been only earlier as his combatant quickly dodged the Atomic Blast with ease and fired a Micro Oxygen Ray at him. Tharce felt the burning sensation of the ray hit him as his skin started to disintegrate, and even though his awesome regenerative powers would knit the wound back together, it did nothing to diminish the skin peeling pain he felt.

Tharce reloaded his rifle as he strafed the Destroyan and fired multiple Atomic fireballs , all of which were either blocked or dogded.

Taking advantage of this, the Destroyan charged the mutant Saurian, and was soon upon him. Tharce tried backing up, but the Destroyan quickly grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder and slammed onto the ground.

CRUNCH!

Tharce cried out in pain as he realized that some of his spine on his back had been snapped and broken, feeling a wave of pain that he had originally thought impossible.

Tharce then found his self being pummeled where he lay by the Destroyan, as his opponent was not giving him a chance to recover.

Tharce suddenly felt the blows stop and heard a loud smack above him, quickly opening his eyes, instead of seeing the monstrous figure of the Destroyan, he saw a being with military green armor on going toe to toe with the pirate.

And it was winning.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Chief had just knocked the devil creature off of the other one and already was using CQC techniques to fight the stronger combatant.

Chief ducked as the creature swung with its fist, the Chief going underneath the punch, only to have his chest grabbed by something and tossed across the battle field.

CRUNCH!

Chief slammed into a peace of the Dawns shredded hull, making an indent in the slab of Titanium-A plating. Not wasting time, Chief immediately got out of the impression in time to avoid being slammed by the creature.

"Chief, that thing is emitting some strange energy readings and a gas that is not registered on the periodic table or anything we know of. I also think you pissed it off, BIG time!" informed Cortana.

She wasn't wrong as Chief heard a unearthly screech come from the creature as it turned towards him, and charged him head on, only for the Chief to dodge again, this time firing his MA5C assault rifle.

Only a handful of bullets got passed the hard carapace of the crustacean, and those that did only seemed to make it more pissed as it charge in its rage again.

It was obvious this creature would take to long to beat through conventional means so while he jumped, dodged, and ducked, he began to formulate a plan to kill this creature for good.

A large mass crashed into the creature as it was about to charge him again, John then saw that the mass belonged to the other monster who was originally fighting the creature. The lizard like monster Was now giving the crustacean a piece of its own medicine as it was now beating the head with its own weapon.

Chief felt his shields drop, he turned to see a squad of pirates advancing on him. He opened fired on them immediately, only getting enough rounds out to kill one of the groups members before he no ammo in his weapon.

Switching to his M6G Magnum, he killed the rest off with quick and precise head shots. After that, he advanced onto the crustacean, who was currently engaged in combat with the lizard like monster. Chief jumped onto its spiny back, and before it could register the fact he was on him, John wrapped his arms around the crustacean and pulled.

There was a sickening POP, as he saw the head get ripped off the creature, and the body of said creature go limp and fall down dead.

The other monster looked at the Chief with a mix of awe and worry. Chief then tossed away the head of the monster and looked at the other creature.

He heard the creature speak and for the first time, Chief felt somewhat relieved at the fact they spoke English, where they got the language though is something he would have to find out later.

"You are a great warrior, alien. To take down a Destroyan with such ease is unheard of by many races. I must ask you stranger, what is your name?" asked the beast.

Chief tilted his head slightly. This creature was already putting his trust in him that quickly? He would never do the same as it put WAY to much risk on the line.

John cautiously walked up to the creature, who stood at least a foot higher than the Chief himself, and replied.

"I am Master Chief Petty Officer, Sierra 117. I have wounded and I need your help in clearing the area of any hostiles. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

The beast jumped back when John spoke in English, obviously not expecting it to speak the language. The creature then shook it's head, and replied, "I am Captian Tharce Adon, Commando 1143."

Chief immediately snapped to attention, giving the creature a surprise and some gratitude, the fact that he was showing respect to the superior Officer was evident in Tharce's face as he gave the at ease order and John returned to his normal stance. The two began reloading their weapons and getting back to the original fight a s Tharce spoke up.

"You are a great fighter, Petty Offic-"

"Chief will do just fine sir."

The saurian nodded, " Allright, Chief, are there any more surprises in you?"

"A few." replied the Chief.

"Well then, let's see what you've got soldier!" Tharce said with a grin.

Chief nodded as the two of them sprinted back to the original fight, hoping to get more answers than problems.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

There you guys have it the third chapter!

Tell me what you guys think!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Hoped you all liked the last chapter because here comes even more explosions!

But first...

Yes GodzillaMaster, the fight between both the Cheif and the Destroyan was a bit quick, so how about round TWO!?

In any event, HALO 4 IS AWESOME!

However with the release of Halo 4, this presents new ideas but also a dilemma on what I would like to use Chief Wars for.

What is Chief Wars? It's simply throwing the Chief into a totally different universe that ends up being a crossover. Examples could be Chief Wars: Eco Friendly ( Jak and Daxter Halo crossover) or Chief Wars: Forcing the Point ( Starwars Halo crossover). These are just a few of the many ideas bouncing around in my head.

Dilemma: Halo 4 came out. Meaning that because I will always continue off from the end of Halo 3, I might have an issue with some off you guys. Thats not to say every single one of you is a cold hearted son of a bitch but were human and were flawed, just some more than others. I fear that eventually I will be criticized for this eventually,

So yeah, that's my issue here, I will keep uploading new chapters but I hope I don't regret it later.

Shows how much I hate Flamers.

All right well I do believe that I have taken enough of your guys time already, so on to the chapter at hand!

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Tharce had seen few humans as armed or efficient as this being, let alone any other race on the planet.

True the last thing he'd expect to be doing was fighting alongside a alien with untold weaponry and abilities, but he kept a wary eye on the armored alien. He never trusted newcomers until they could prove themselves in battle.

Tharce opened up on a Obsidonian Pirate that was trying to set up a heavy machine gun nest up on a nearby hill, the rounds easily bypassing the rocky exterior of the creature, and exiting through the other side.

Chief on the other hand had already begun devastating the enemy forces with short controlled bursts from his assault rifle, gunning down the enemy with ease.

One Obsidonian actually charged the Chief with what looked like an shotgun, Chief gunned him down before he ever got close.

A blast of noise suddenly rang out, and a Krystalakian's head disappeared in an explosion of blood and crystals.

Chief looked behind him to find the same Marine that he had found riding the Dawn with him, lying on his stomach and using his good arm to fire the Sniper rifle he was using.

"I got your back Chief!" shouted the Marine as he reloaded a fresh clip into the rifle.

Chief nodded his thanks, but noticed movement behind the prone Marine, of which turned out to another one of the same purple spiked creatures that he had faced before.

"Corporal, behind you!"

Harrison turned, and immediately felt himself being LIFTED up off the ground and tossed like a ragged cloth.

Pain lanced up his arm and side as he impacted the solid Titanium A battle plating, causing him to cry out in pain. The Krystalakian, encourage by his screams, stomped on his back and a sickening crack was heard.

The Corporal was now practically screaming in pain, and then stopped as he lost the feel of his legs. He tried to move his legs, only to find that they would not respond.

A Chill went down his spine, or what was left of it that he could feel.

"Your spine is broken, I was hoping to save it for later human, " the Krystalakian grinned and Harrison rolled himself over, pulling out his MG6 Magnum in the process, which was subsequently smacked out of his hand as he was lifted off the ground until he was staring directly into the eyes of the Krystalakian.

Chief stared as he Marine was lifted to his feet, quickly pulling out his Magnum and aimed down its sights, his finger resting on he trigger... Only for something large and fast to collide with him and knock him to the floor. Chief looked up to see a large clawed foot come careening down on him, the Chief barely having enough time to roll out of the way before the foot smashed down on the place that he was before.

John quickly got up off the floor expecting to see a new species of creature, but instead the same demonic creature as before, with its head attached.

"Cortana..."

"On it Chief, taking biometric scans now." Replied Cortana.

The creature roared at him with an unearthly screech and fired a purple beam of energy, John quickly dodged it and fired with his MA5C assault rifle.

The rounds did little to harm the creature and it now gave another unearthly screech and charged the Spartan.

Big mistake.

As soon as the Destroyan was about to ram his horn through Chiefs abdomen, Chief grabbed the horn by its base with one hand and grabbed one of the frills on the side of the creatures head, and tossed him directly into the Creature on top of the Dawn where the creature was about to kill Harrison.

Harrison was out of options, out of tools and nearly out of thoughts has he stared up at the Krystalakian, who was sitting their laughing in glee as he prepared to kill him.

'Well shit, never thought I would die by some spiky armadillo.' He thought to himself as the Krystalakian raised his arm to strike the final blow.

Harrison closed his eyes, preparing himself for the swift death.

Instead a swift wind came over him, instinct took over, forcing his eyes open. Gone was the purple creature that was about to kill him, he looked to see the rising sun.

"By the Jerians, these aliens are human!"

Harrison flipped himself on his stomach through the use of his hands while his body was practically screaming in pain. His eyes then finally found the source of the voice.

The creature had spines on its back, just like the other one, but that's where the similarities ended. It had the body of a bipedal Ankylosaur, but with a head that looked like a cross between a triceratops and a Crocodile. The creature had a large carapace on its back, layered in nothing but sharp spines throughout the entire surface of the shell. More spines lined the entire tail from base to end. The creature was also wearing what looked to be Military grade combat armor, so in Harrison's mind the strange had just gotten stranger.

The creature got up on top of the Dawn with the UNSC Marine, and walked ON ALL FOURS, towards the Marine.

"You don't walk on two legs?" Asked the Marine.

The creature stopped, and sat on its heels like a dog would if its Master told it to sit.

Bugges stared at the new human who had obviously come with that green armored behemoth that was tearing apart the enemy forces. What bewildered him was the fact that the new comers were HUMAN.

Humans? From space? With a ship of unknown make and design? Where did they come from? Where did they gain this Technology? So many questions were being juggled in his mind that he actually answered absent mindedly , "No."

Harrison was confused. "No?"

The Anguirian Commando shook his head,"No, that's not what I meant to say. Yes I can walk like you humans."

Bugges leaned in closer to the Marines face until they were a few inches apart.

"Can you stand?" He asked.

"Far as as I could tell, no. Purple spined bastard broke my spine. Can't even move my legs." Replied the marine, his eyes unwavering.

Bugges looked into the humans eyes, and determined that he was not lying. It may have been the worst possible place to see if their was a lier, but after that fateful incident that happened so long ago-

'No,' he told himself 'No time to think about hat now.'

Bugges straightened his back while picking up the Marine by his arm, by which the said Marine yelped in pain, and gently put him over his shoulder, and carried him just like that off of the ship.

Tharce looked up from the battle to see the foreign human be carried off by Bugges. In his first contact situation thy were gonna need to make allies with what ever landed, and the bestway to do that make sure that the newcomers got the necessary protection.

But what it looked like from his view point that the human was in deep trouble, he could only hope to get them out of it.


End file.
